Nilcemar Leyart
]] '''Nilcemar Leyart' (real name: Diomar Feo) is Marins' ex-wife, business associate and editor for many of his films. Leyart was born in Salerno, Italy, on May 11 1946, and learned to sing when she was 4 years old. In 1953, she arrived in Brazil, where her mother enrolled her in a program called Clube Papai Noel, on TV Tupi. It was there that Leyart first heard about Jose Mojica Marins and how he had created the first Brazilian horror film. She first met Marins on Monday, January 5, 1965, when she, along with some of her colleagues who worked in television went to Marins’ studio to see one of his Tests of Courage. On that day, huge snakes were being placed on people to see if they were afraid. Leyart was terrified, but continued attending the Tests two to three times a week, and eventually enrolled in Marins’ acting class to learn more about the filmmaking process. She first worked for Marins as an uncredited continuist for This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse, and later was assistant editor for several films, including The Strange World of Coffin Joe. Her first job as editor was for Strange Hostel of Pleasures. According to Leyart, she also did the majority of cutting for Finis Hominis and When the Gods Fall Asleep, but the credit was given to other editors. Eventually, she decided to do all of the editing for Marins’ films herself- one of the most difficult of which was Hallucinations of a Deranged Mind: "The best part of the cuts are the nightmares. It was a movie that took work to edit, because the tape had 4800 cuts and some scenes had eight frames, but I managed to assemble it in record time: four months." --Leyart [ http://www.heco.com.br/mojica/depoimentos/05_06.php depoimento de Nilcemar Leyart’’. Aside from editing, Leyart also photographed scenes for 'Hallucinations of a Deranged Mind' and 'Demons and Wonders, and appeared as herself in the latter film. In Hellish Flesh, she provided the makeup. She also worked as editor for other films for directors such as Edward Freund, Francisco Cavalcanti and Wilson Rodriguez, and did miscellaneous work as a dubbing director, synchronizing dialogue and providing musical selections. Among the films that she has edited for Marins, '''Perversion and World Market of Sex are her favorites: "The first is a feminist movie, and I like it very much. The story is very good, the movie is very well done, the cast is very good. World Market of Sex has a dramatic story and a shocking end. Both films are very good." --Leyart[ http://www.heco.com.br/mojica/depoimentos/05_06.php depoimento de Nilcemar Leyart’’. Credits *D'Gajao Kills to Avenge'' Assistant editor *''Universe of Mojica Marins'' as herself *''Embodiment of Evil'' as continuity agent (crew) *''The Virgin and the Macho Man'' Film editor *''The Strange Hostel of Naked Pleasures'' Film editor, costume designer *''Perversion'' Film editor, make-up *''World Market of Sex'' Film editor, make-up *''Hellish Flesh'' Film editor, make-up, sound effects editor *''Fifth Dimension of Sex'' Film editor *''The Woman Who Made Doves Fly'' Film editor *''Hallucinations of a Deranged Mind'' Film editor, make-up, costume designer *''Demons and Wonders'' as herself, audio music selection, make-up *''A Praga'' Film editor References External links *Nilcemar Leyart IMDb profile *[http://www.heco.com.br/mojica/depoimentos/05_06.php Depoimento de Nilcemar Leyart] Portal Brasileiro Category:People